Various forms of printing devices are of course known in the prior art, but the present invention differs from the art primarily in the provision of a simple and compact design for printing on various types of media but especially adapted for printing indicia on tickets as addenda to printed matter already appearing on the tickets. Lottery tickets are good examples of the type of tickets for which the present printer is adapted because the printer is capable of printing on the tickets various forms of identifying indicia; e.g., the name and address of the issuer, code symbols and the like, heretofore applied by hand-stamping individual tickets.
The design features easy operation by a person using one hand to squeeze the printing head and the other hand to draw the connected series of tickets between the platen and printing head. Further features of the invention reside in the lateral adjustability of the printing head to accommodate various locations on which identifying data are to be added, together with an adjustable guide for tickets of different dimensions.
The foregoing and other features and significant objects of the invention will appear as a preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed herein .